


Taking a Break

by 27twinsister



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Homework, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Cute pre-canon with the found family that is Ryuji and Yoko.
Relationships: Iwasaki Ryuuji & Usami Youko
Kudos: 5
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  person a is a workaholic, and person b is not. person b does something nice for person a.

Ryuji and Yoko were both sitting down doing homework. Ryuji, 17, was writing an essay by himself while Yoko, 5, was doing math with Usada.  
When Yoko was finished her work, she started colouring.  
Ryuji kept working, finishing all his assignments and then going over them again to make sure he answered every question (and there weren’t any obvious mistakes).  
“Ryu-tan,” he heard a small voice. Ryuji looked away from his work and noticed Yoko.  
“Hi Yoko, what is it?” He smiled. She held up a messy drawing of a person and something that was blue and silver.  
“I made this! See it’s you and Banana!” She explained, referring to Gorisaki Banana, Ryuji’s Buddyroid partner.  
“Thank you,” Ryuji said, glancing at a clock and seeing how long he had been working. “How about we go have a snack? Like some goldfish crackers,” Ryuji decided, putting his work away.  
“Yay! Let’s go,” Yoko ran to the kitchen. Ryuji followed her.  
Ryuji relaxed for half an hour, eating snacks and having a tea party (except the tea was just milk) with Yoko. After that, he did a little bit more work, but took the rest of the day off when Yoko wanted to play house.


End file.
